


Bloody Tears

by ConstipatedGenius



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstipatedGenius/pseuds/ConstipatedGenius
Summary: Some would say that there's always a reason to keep living, but for some, the reason for living can be lost in an instant - and what follows thereafter is merely an inevitability. Retribution, justice, vengeance, psychopathy... all descriptions inadequate to describe that which transpires when someone loses everything. (Purposefully vague, read Author's Note for more explanation on wtf made this thing exist).Best read upon listening to Rey187's 'Bloody Tears' Piano Cover on YouTube.





	Bloody Tears

An asymmetrical black blazer, adorned with a wilting rose in his breast pocket.

A pair of black dress pants, gloves, and shoes, caked in crimson.

A fair-skinned man with hair as red as blood.

A pair of black horns, akin to a bull's, poking out above it all.

It's all he ever was.

And now, it would forever be the only thing he'd be remembered as.

Inhuman.

Demon.

Hellspawn.

Animal.

Beast.

A _thing._ Never a person. Not to them.

_Never_ to them.

His feet carried him across fine hardwood floors, but he felt none of it. His hands carelessly cast away a match, but he disregarded it. His nose picked up acrid smells and warned of destruction, but it went unheeded. His ears heard the sounds of men and women alike, and it was deafened and ignored instead of registered. He felt his eyes reach the piano at the center of the stage he then found himself in, and only then did he return to his flesh.

Cognizant once again, he sat down and removed his gloves. Slender digits that had been born to marry the keys before him shook when kept away from the instrument, but upon reaching their destination, the shaking stopped.

His hands moved and played, and he found himself away from reality once again. He had no name for the music he played.

But he knew that he would have a name for it in the end.

The sound echoed around the room and into his ears, and it was the only sense that remained of him on earth. He could hear the perfection of the keys' notes – untarnished, pure, and the ultimate conveyance of emotion above all other mediums. Even when slightly out of tune, the perfection remained, and he felt at ease.

Even as he heard the _cracking _and _snapping _around him.

Even as he heard the screams.

Reprehensible souls bound within the flesh they were born in… and the chains they would be found in. As inhuman an entity he was to them, so too were they notes worth nothing to him.

Inhuman? Meet the _inhumane._

Demon? Meet _deceivers._

Hellspawn? Meet _false shepherds._

Animal? Meet _mongrels._

Beast?

Meet _murderers._

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes fluttered shut, and another one of his senses reawakened in the privacy he found therein. Sight.

He saw a simpler time. A time wherein he had a partner.

A partner of his symphonies.

A partner in his plays.

A partner in bright life.

A partner in the dingiest of days.

The light of his life.

The purest wife.

Human, yet the most inhumane of them all, should those that deny his kind their rights have their flights of fancy believed as reality.

But as it were, they were not.

But as it were, _she _was naught.

To ash they sent her and his would-be blood, and to ash he would send them in return.

A new climactic precipice of music imminently approached, and a third sense returned to him.

He felt warmth upon his cheeks. He felt the heat that surrounded him. He felt the flesh that even still entrapped him.

He felt the end coming to grasp him.

Another two seconds, another two senses.

He smelt the acrid smell of smoke and flesh. He tasted the iron that spilled from his cheeks and onto his lips.

All five senses had returned to him, and all of the notes he had played sang the final sonnet he'd ever hear to him as the climax approached. His fingers danced ever faster, his heart beat ever harder, the warmth of his cheeks rolled down ever quicker, and the release that approached and burned towards him felt ever sweeter.

He opened his eyes and he saw it.

On his hands, on his cheeks, on the keys beneath his fingers, Adam saw it.

He knew what he'd call his swan song before he endured his final fit of burning ecstasy.

Bloody Tears.

And the wilting rose consumed him. Him and his Bloody Tears.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _**Ok so hear me out! **_**This was something that occurred to me as I was listening to some Castlevania music – as you do – and my friends urged me to put my ideas to (digital) paper. Granted, originally this was just me using the name and look of Adam so that I had something to work with narratively, but I kinda realized that this could be posted as a crossover and… well, here we are. Is it a crack fic? Probably…? Is it worth reading after you watch Rey187's 'Bloody Tears' Piano Cover on YouTube?**

**That's up to you to decide.**

**PS:** **And yes, I did indeed mean to say his 'partner' was human. Everything else is up to you to interpret, though obviously, I do have a vague narrative here.**


End file.
